I'LL BE
by HamlovesGrover
Summary: Ephram and Amy story. Are they meant for each other? (I don't own Everwood!)
1. Goodbye Summer

I'LL BE  
  
Chapter 1: Goodbye Summer  
  
"Ephram! It's the first day of school, you don't want to be late". Dr Brown's yelling from the kitchen. Ephram walks in with a very solemn look. "I know. I just can't believe that summer's over," he said. He sat down and started eating a bowl of cereal. Delia's looking at him as if she's reading his thoughts. "What, you want to eat me or something?" he joked. "Haha very funny. I was just wondering why you're not happy about school," Delia asked. "Hmm I don't know, I guess I'm not ready to go back." Delia was going to say something but Dr Brown called her. "Hey honey the bus is here. You have a good day." Andy kissed his daughter goodbye. "Bye Dad, bye Ephram." She looked like she was going to Disneyland. Ephram couldn't help and said to himself, "Man I wished I feel the same way." He got his things and said goodbye to his father. He was not really ready for this. He is not ready to see her. She was the reason why he left the entire summer. "What would I say to her? Would she talk tome at all? I guess I'll find out." Ephram was thinking of ten million things at once.  
  
Peak County High School came to life again. After two months of "abandonment" because of summer, it was good to see it "alive" again. Everyone was excited to see their friends. But for Ephram it was different. He did not really have friends. There was Amy, Wendell and Bright's been really nice to him lately. But not having lots of friends didn't bother him at all. If there was an award for the most anti social person of the year, he would win it, no arguing about it. He misses his mom more and more everyday. He still misses his life back and New York but not as much anymore. He is just thankful that his relationship with his dad is better now. Ephram went back to reality, the crowded and loud halls of County High. Then he saw her, just like in a movie, slow motion, and the moment he laid eyes on her, it was just the two of them. It was the same thing when he first saw her. Amy saw him too. She was with Colin and all their friends. So Ephram knew better than to come up to her and say hi. He just walked pass them. Amy didn't know what to feel, feel relieved because he didn't say hi or feel bad because he has done nothing wrong. If anything, he's been a good friend to her. But now her life before Ephram came to Everwood was back and she should be happy. She told herself that she's going to have to make things right with him. She would talk to him and explain. There were so many things she wants to say to him.  
It was like fate was on their side or something. Amy was in 3 of Ephram's classes. Since the school board decided to try the new block scheduling, students will have 4 classes each semester. But they will have longer classes. So when Ephram walked into his first class, US History, he saw Amy there. And to make matter more complicated, the teacher decided that the seating arrangement be in alphabetical order, guy-girl set up. "Abbott, Brown," Mr. Locke said. And Ephram couldn't believe this. "Mr. Brown is there a problem?" the teacher asked. "Um no sir. Sorry." Ephram said. So he just sat beside Amy and didn't say anything. "Ok people settle down. This will be your seating arrangement for the rest of the semester. You and your seat mate will be partner in everything. Projects, study sessions, and researchs. I expect you to get to know them if you don't know them yet. I hope to have a great semester with you all." Ephram prayed that his next class be better. He went to team sports and he was relieve that it was an all guys class. "Thank God." Then his next class was American Lit. He sat down and he took out his cd player and started listening to the cd he burned last night. Songs by John Mayer, Counting crows, Live, 3 doors down, Train and incubus. People started to come in the class now and he wasn't even paying attention. Wendell came in and he took a seat beside Ephram in the back. "Hey dude. How are your classes?" Wendell asked. "Hey. They are alright I guess. Yours?" "Hmm they are cool too. Pretty easy classes." Ephram didn't see Amy and her 2 annoying friends come in the class. "Oh great, we have to sit next to the freaks." Paige said loudly. Some people laughed, but Amy didn't find that comment funny but decided to keep her mouth shut. She sat in front of Ephram without looking at him. Mrs. Walsh finally introduced herself. "I'm Donna-Marie Walsh and this is American Lit. I think I will let you keep your seating choices. But if it gets crazy, then I will have to change it. Ok you guys get into groups of 5". She started putting them into groups. And Ephram, Wendell, Amy, Paige and Kayla were in the same group. "This is what I want you to do. Discuss in your group what you want out of this class. Or what are your expectations." So all the students got to work. They were just happy that they were in the same group as their friends. But not Kayla and Paige. "Great why do we have to go through this? I mean what did we do to deserve this." Kayla said. "I know what you mean. But we can't do anything." Paige agreed with Kayla. "So Amy what's new with you and Colin?" Paige asked her. "Um nothing really. I'm just glad he is back." Amy said happily. "Wow this is great! Its like old times you know. Football games, parties, Saturday nights, movies and just hangin out!" Kayla made sure Ephram heard all that. But he tried not to show them that it bothered him. Wendell saw this and he started talking to him. "Hey Ephram I called you over the summer but your dad said you were gone to California." " Oh yeah. Me and my cousin went. It was fun. I kinda learned how to surf, and the beach was great. It was nice to get away for a while. Changed of atmosphere and all that," he said. "Why were you gone all summer?" Wendell asked. "Um nothing really. I didn't feel like being here all summer when I've been here all year you know?" he answered. "I gotcha man. I totally feel you though." So they pretty much got busy with their works. Then the class was over. Ephram's last class was Study hall in the Library. He was happy about that. He went in and sat down. "Oh my God! Are you in our class again?" Kayla asked. "Nice to be here with you again Kayla." "Whatever bite me freak." Amy, Paige and Kayla sat to the table next to his. He was the only one on that table. He didn't care much. That means he'll have all the peace and quiet he wants. He took out his CD player and started listening to music. He tried not to notice that Amy, the girl he loves, is just sitting over at the next table. He tried not to think about how he will be seeing her a lot. And how it will be hard to avoid her. Then the bell rang. He was glad that the day was over. He went and got his bike. He saw Colin and Amy with their friends. Somewhere in his heart he felt that pain again. The kind of pain that tells you that you can never have someone because someone owns that someone already. But he still wishes he was here first. Maybe Amy would love him too. "This really blows. Way to go Brown." Ephram said. He got his bike and headed home. Summer was indeed gone. 


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own everwood!!!  
  
CH 2: THOUGHTS  
  
The first few weeks of school was very interesting. Ephram and Amy weren't talking like they used to still, but there are the occasional hi's or hey's or see ya, other than that nothing else. One Saturday night it was raining. Ephram was in his room listening to the radio. Then "Here without you" by 3 doors down came on. "I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams, and tonight girl it's only you and me." This was Ephram's "song" over the summer. It reminded him of Amy. Everytime they play that song, he thinks of her. He sat by his window listening to the falling rain. There was something about the sound, whatever it is, it soothed him in a way. There were so many thoughts going through his mind. So many and yet, only one subject, AMY. "I thought I'd forget about her. I tried but it's not that easy. The more I try to forget her, the more I want to be with her. Damn! This is hopeless. I still wanna be her friend, but I know I'll just get hurt because I will lover her no matter what." His thoughts went back when he first moved to Everwood. The only reason why Amy started talking to him was because she wanted Ephram's dad to help Colin, who was in a coma. But then they got to know each other and Amy realized that Ephram was a nice person. Amy invited him to go with her at Kayla's birthday party but Amy's friends dis-invited him. They said he wasn't cool enough, and Amy didn't do anything about it. Then she realized that she should have said something. She ended up not going the party and she talked to Ephram. "When you first got here, I know I got to know you for all the wrong reasons. Friendship wasn't exactly at the top of my list. But as it turns out, you're really funny and weird and now you're like this guy in my life that I care about." Ephram remembered that it made him feel important to Amy when she said that. Then it hit him, he can't just let their friendship go just like that. It has meant more to him and he knew that it means a lot to Amy too. Ephram realized that Amy is a big part of his crazy life. And he liked it that way. He knew what he had to do.  
  
Amy was in her room too. She loves the rain. It made her think clearly in a way. She was sitting by her window and a million thoughts was running through her head. She was thinking about the whole situation with Ephram. When Colin was in a coma, Ephram was by her side the entire time, then when he got out of the coma, Colin can't even remember her! And Ephram made sure she didn't give up on Colin. Amy even forgot about other people that cared about her cause she was so worried about Colin. And not once did Ephram made her feel selfish. When she wanted to give up on Colin, Ephram gave her strength to move and he taught her to have faith. She knew that he was still having a hard time dealing with his mom's death. Like he told her once, "It will take time. I'm just trying to take one day at a time." Which make sense. She remembered the conversation they had at Fuller's pond. "Ephram I don't know what to do anymore. Do I just wait until he remembers who I am? I remember what he wore on our first date and he doesn't even remember my name." Amy said almost crying. "Amy c'mon. Colin is back. He is awake now. You've waited for this for the longest time. You can't give up on him now." Ephram took her hand and then dried her tears. "I know. I must sound like the worst girfriend in the world. It's just that maybe this is all my fault. If I didn't fight with him that day, maybe he didn't go on a joyride with Bright. Maybe he didn't ran away from me." Amy was now crying hard. "Amy, you gotta stop blaming yourself. You have done more for Colin than anybody in this town. When my mom died, I was sure it was my fault cause it was my stupid recital. Blaming yourself is just a way to try to make sense of something that will never make sense. When the truth is, it was what it was, an accident. No matter how hard I blamed myself, I realized she wasn't going to come back. I just tried to take one day at a time. You should try that. Ok? Hey you're shaking." Ephram held Amy. And she felt safe in his arms. "Thanks Ephram. I needed to hear that. You know with all the stuff you wetn through with your mom, I should be the one consoling you." Amy said. "Nah it goes both ways, I'm always here when you need me Amy. You know that right?" Amy nods and smiled at Ephram. Going back to that day, made Amy smile. She realized that they have gone through good and bad times. "I just can't let our friendship go just like that. I have to show him that I care about him. I just hope it's not too late. Amy sat there thinking about what she's gonna say to Ephram. And what's Colin gonna say about this. All she knew is that she has to talk to Ephram. "Supposed I said I am on my best behavior and there are times I lose my worried mind? Would you want me when I'm not myself? Wait it out while I'm someone else? Supposed I said colors changed for no good reason and words will go from poetry to prose. Would you want me when I'm not myself? Wait it out while I'm someone else? And I, in time, will come around I always do for you. Supposed I said, you're my saving grace."  
  
I added the John Mayer song at the end cause that song is great. I thought it was the right song for the moment. I'm working on the next chapter. Please review and you guys are more than welcome to give me any suggestions. This is my first Fanfic! Thanks. 


	3. Follow your Heart

Chapter 3: Follow your Heart  
  
Amy was sitting in their kitchen drinking coffee. It was Saturday and she was up early, and she usually sleeps in on weekends. But she has some things on her mind and it's driving her up the wall. This whole Colin and Ephram thing is really driving her insane. She's still not sure what Colin will say when she tells him about her decision. She was also worried about what Ephram will say to her when she talks to him. If he will even talk to her. She was in deep thoughts, she didn't notice her mom come in the kitchen. "Good morning Amy. Hmm you're up early. Everything ok?" Her mom asked her and gave her a kissed on the head. "Hey mom. Um nothing's wrong. Just thinking." Amy said. Rose knows her daughter very well. And she knew that there was something bothering Amy. Amy looked at her mom and she knew that she didn't believe her. "Oh mom. Am I that obvious?" Amy laughed a little. "Well moms are just amazing like that. So what's bothering you?" Rose asked her. Amy gathered her thoughts and she knew she needed to talk to her mom about this. "I dunno mom. I'm so glad that Colin is back. My old life is back. But when he was in a coma, I met Ephram and he was the only one that stayed behind me through all this. And now that Colin's back, I've treated him badly and he didn't deserve that. He probably hates me now and I don't blame him. My friends think he's weird and Colin knows that Ephram and I kissed and that he likes me. Mom I want to be friends with Ephram but I know Colin will get mad at me. What am I supposed to do?" Amy had tears in her eyes. She was letting out all the emotions she's been keeping inside. Rose hugged her crying daughter. "Oh honey, you don't have to choose. And you have to decide on your own. You can't let others do that for you. You have to stand up for what you believe in. Follow your heart, you've always been good at that." Rose dried Amy's tears and smiled at her daughter. "Thanks mom. I needed to hear that." Amy said. "You're welcome. That's what moms are here for. I love you honey. Well now I have to go to the office. But if you need anything, call me ok?" Rose said. "Ok I will. Love you too. See you later." Amy said giving her mother a hug. When she was alone again, she thought of what her mother said. She felt better talking to her about it. Her mom was right, she has to stand up for what she thinks is right. She remembered the day before Colin's welcome home party. She was talking to Ephram at Fuller's pond. "What's not working out Amy? You and me being friends? I think that's bullshit and you know it! Why don't you just say it huh? Say that you can't deal with this." Ephram was angry. He didn't want to be but this was just too much. "It's not that Ephram. Colin's coming home and he will need me. I just don't think I'd have the time to hang with you like we used to." Amy said not looking at Ephram. After a long silence, Ephram finally said something. "Ok Amy you win. If that's what will make you happy, then fine. But um, if you need anything, you know where to find me." Ephram turned away from Amy and never looked back. He was hurt and he didn't want Amy to see that. What he didn't see is the hurt on Amy's face too. Tears were streaming down her face. Remembering that day made her sad. She knew she could have done something to save their friendship. She had to make things right. That's the only way she can be really happy again. That night, Amy was in her room writing in her journal. She had the feeling that she would finally get some sleep tonight. Amy smiled. And for the first time, she knew she was doing the right thing.  
  
|Every now and then we find a special friend | |Who never lets us down | |Who understands it all | |Reaches out each time you fall | |You're the best friend that I've found | |I know you can't stay | |But part of you will never ever go away | |Your heart will stay | | | |I'll make a wish for you | |And hope it will come true | |That life will just be kind | |To such a gentle mind | |If you lose your way | |Think back on yesterday | |Remember me this way | |Remember me this way | | | |I don't need eyes to see | |The love you bring to me | |No matter where I go | |And I know that you'll be there | |For ever more a part of me you're everywhere | |I'll always care | | | |I'll make a wish for you | |And hope it will come true | |That life will just be kind | |To such a gentle mind | |If you lose your way | |Think back on yesterday | |Remember me this way | |Remember me this way | | | |And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you | |I'll be standing by your side in all you do | |And I won't ever leave as long as you believe | |You just believe... | | | | | 


End file.
